El Mar de tus Ojos
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: "No sé qué sucederá mañana, pero mientras, esta noche, me olvidaré del futuro, y me perderé en el verde mar de los ojos de Haku". ChihiroxHaku. ¡Disfrútenlo!


**¡Hola! Aquí esta escritora está de regreso con una pequeña historia. Después de ver El Viaje de Chihiro como por décima vez, este desenlace/epílogo se me ocurrió. La verdad, Haku y Chihiro me parecen una de las mejores parejas de Ghibli, al igual que Sophie y Howl y Ashitaka y San. Pero, por ahora, toca HakuxChihiro.**

**Bueno, sin más los dejo con la historia. De verdad espero que les guste.**

**Sen to Chihiro Kamikakushi no me pertenece, sino al maestro de maestros Hayao Miyazaki-sensei.**

**¡Kitte Kudasai!**

**El mar de tus ojos**

**Chihiro x Haku Oneshot**

FLASH BACK

_El viento hacía mecer con suavidad el pasto bajo nuestros pies. Mis padres ya habían sido vueltos a la normalidad, yo ya los había salvado del hechizo de Yubaba. Me sentía tan feliz._

_Él me tomaba de la mano. Su calor era tan dulce, y su tacto tan adictivo. Me encaminó hacia donde terminaba el prado, a unos pasos de entrar a la casona. La divisé frente a mi y no pude evitar que mi sonrisa de antes se borrara al instante._

_El sueño ya había terminado. La aventura ya estaba por concluir. Y Haku…yo, no sé si lo volveré a ver. _

_Me giré a su rostro, y le miré esas hermosas esmeraldas que poseía como ojos._

_-Haku…_

_Él me puso atención._

_-¿Nos…volveremos a ver algún día?- le solté, esperanzada. Él solo me mostró su hermosa dentadura, curvada en una sonrisa honesta._

_-Claro; es una promesa._

_Y no pude reprimir mi sonrisa llena de felicidad. Era una promesa…_

_Luego nos despedimos. Me pidió que no volteara hacia atrás mientras aún estuviera dentro. Y nuestras manos se soltaron…_

_Al llegar por fin a donde habíamos dejado el auto, no soporté las ansias de voltear. Fijé mi vista en la entrada, pero la vi tan negra como antes. Entonces, subí al auto, y sin despegar los ojos de atrás, nos fuimos marchando…_

FIN FLASH BACK

…ya hace seis largos años de entonces.

No pude quitar la vista de aquélla entrada, la que me llevó a la mayor aventura de toda mi vida; la que me llevó a conocerte. Y todavía no la olvido.

A pesar de haber crecido un poco, de haber madurado y cambiado, el recuerdo sigue aquí. Y por supuesto que no pienso dejarlo ir. Es todo lo que me queda de aquél mundo fantástico, lleno de dioses, brujas y animales parlantes. Ese mundo en donde tú existes.

A veces me pregunto si realmente cumplirás tu promesa. Me he pasado esperando tu llegada o que aparezcas de pronto desde que me marché. Pero, nada…

Esta mañana un nuevo ciclo de escuela llega. Los cerezos en flor adornan el panorama, y el cálido viento primaveral empieza a rociar nuestro entorno. Hoy comienzo mi educación media superior.

Ha sido difícil llegar hasta aquí, pero de alguna forma, tu recuerdo y tu sonrisa me han llevado hasta donde estoy. Porque tú me das fuerzas, donde quiera que estés.

Ahora, mi cabello cae sobre mi espalda, llegando hasta mi cadera. Sigue igual de castaño que cuando tenía diez años. Mis rasgos son más estilizados, acorde a una joven de mi edad. Eso sí, mi tímida sonrisa no ha cambiado, ni mucho menos mi torpeza. Sigo siendo aquélla niña inquieta y curiosa que tú conociste. Sigo metiéndome en problemas y sigo salvando a mis padres de problemas también. Pero ahora trabajo más duro, y me esfuerzo como nunca en las cosas. El estar allí me enseñó eso.

Llego a la entrada. Veo tantos rostros desconocidos. Parece un enorme ejército, al llevar todos el mismo uniforme: las chicas una falda a cuadros color negra con amarillo, calcetas negras y zapatos negros; una blusa blanca con una corbata amarilla y un saco negro. Los chicos llevan lo mismo, pero ellos usan unos pantalones amarillos totalmente. La verdad es algo extraño, pero es cómodo.

Busco mi salón con lentitud, sin precipitarme demasiado. Lo encuentro al fin.

…y un aburrido día más empieza.

Te extraño, Haku. Quisiera verte una vez más. Tu cercanía me daba fuerzas. Tu sonrisa me animaba. Y tu voz, me guiaba.

Tú hacías de mis días lo mejor. Me mostrabas nuevas maravillas cada mañana, y un nuevo firmamento por las noches. Tú me inspirabas…

Pero ahora, ¿cómo puedo encontrarle su belleza al alba? ¿cómo puedo contar las estrellas al anochecer? De nada sirve, Haku.

Por favor, ven. Aunque sea una vez, ven…

A mitad de semestre inauguraron un pequeño viaje escolar. Era hacía una villa que yo antiguamente había visitado, una vez cuando era niña. Sin saber por qué, una sensación conocida me inundó mientras íbamos en el autobús. Sentía que ahí en esa villa, algo estaba esperándome. Algo que ya había conocido antes.

Al llegar, un paisaje campestre llenó mis retinas de verde. Era igual a cómo la recordaba: grandes prados silvestres llenos de flores, varias hectáreas de sembríos, árboles enormes llenos de hojas; lentamente, fui recordando este paisaje. ¡Claro! Yo había venido aquí siendo niña. Era la villa Nigihayami. Entonces, de pronto, un recuerdo vino a mi memoria. Aquí había un río, llamado Kohaku, en el cuál yo caí siendo pequeña y entonces…

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¡Tú vivías ahí, Haku! Tú fuiste quién me salvó y me llevó a la orilla para que el agua no cubriera mi cara.

Con el corazón en la garganta, corrí hacia la orilla de aquél río. Pero, al dar un par de pasos, me topé de cara contra una pila de edificios, ahí donde anteriormente estaba el cristalino y limpio río. Mi decepción fue irreparable. Era cierto; mamá me había contado que ahora el río Kohaku no existía, ya que lo habían vaciado para hacer una colonia privada, la cual bautizaron como Residencias Kohaku. Bajé el rostro, triste.

La única pista que tenía para volver a verte se había esfumado de una forma cruel. ¿Ahora cómo podré encontrarte? Lágrimas querían salir de mis párpados. Entonces mis amigas se me acercaron y me llevaron hacía los demás lugares por visitar. Intentaba parecer feliz pero no lo lograba. De verdad creí que nos podríamos volver a ver; que al acercarme al río, y tocar sus finas aguas con mis dedos, de pronto tu aparecerías y me abrazarías como lo hacías. Tomarías mi mano y no la soltarías. Y me sonreirías…

Pero ahora era imposible. ¿Dónde estarás si ya no existe el río? ¿Cuál fue el lugar al que volviste, después de hablar con Yubaba y decirle que ya no deseabas ser su aprendiz? Esas preguntas llenaron de incertidumbre mi pecho. Si tan solo pudiera verte Haku…

Y así, anduvimos recorriendo la villa completa. Fuimos a los sembradíos, vimos a los campesinos trabajar, nos dieron clase de agronomía y agricultura, nos dejaron sembrar semillas de mazorcas, y por supuesto, probamos las delicias del campo. Realmente divertido, para los demás. Yo simplemente no podía despegarle la mirada a aquélla famosita colonia privada. Nos estaba prohibido entrar. Pero, sin saber porque, sentía que me llamaba al interior. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba esperándome dentro.

Entonces, la noche cayó. Nos dirigieron a la posada donde nos hospedaríamos por esta noche, y mañana mismo nos regresaríamos a casa. Esta noche, era mi única oportunidad.

Cuando ya todos se hallaban descansando, me escabullí por entre los pasillos de la morada. Realmente tuve mucho cuidado, ya que al ser antigua, sus suelos rechinaban, al igual que las puertas y las escaleras. No mentiría si decía que casi pasaba volando por ahí.

Aun con mi uniforme puesto, me puse rápidamente los zapatos, y corrí directo hacía la colonia Kohaku. El campo de noche se veía maravilloso: una escarcha enorme de estrellas se repartió por el cielo, dándonos un espectáculo sinigual; las luciérnagas revoloteaban sobre los lagos, dejando su reflejo se mirara en el agua; los grillos cantaban una sola canción, arrullándonos. Era algo que nunca había presenciado, y lo cual me hizo feliz.

Al llegar a la puerta de la colonia, espié a mí alrededor para ver si nadie me había seguido. Pero me hallaba más sola que un diente de león en pleno invierno.

Busqué desesperada alguna forma de entrar, pero el portón se encontraba cerrado de todas las maneras posibles. Entonces, opté por brincarme la barda, aunque sé que sería algo difícil y sobre todo, doloroso. Pero, algo que aprendí en el mundo de los espíritus era encontrar cualquier tipo de entrada a todos lados; así que por nada del mundo me daría por vencida ahora. Escalé con todas mis fuerzas, y aunque resbalé un par de veces, al final llegué a la punta y logré saltar al suelo.

Las calles se encontraban en pleno silencio. No había nadie fuera a esas horas. Y las casas eran realmente elegantes, aunque algo rústicas. Caminé por las calles, guiada por la sensación misma que sentí en la tarde. Tocaba con mis dedos las paredes de las casas, buscando el camino correcto hacía donde debía llegar.

Entonces, después de tanto caminar, llegué a lo que al parecer era el centro de la colonia. No había más que una noria justo en el centro de un pasto verde. Era de piedra y se veía muy descuidada. En eso, distingo unas letras grabadas en ella, que rezaban: "En memoria del río Kohaku". Eso llamó totalmente mi atención. Me asomé con cierto temor, pero no vi más que un hoyo oscuro sin fondo. Suspiré, de nuevo decepcionada.

De verdad esperaba encontrarme aunque sea un indicio del río, pero no había más que oscuridad. Pero, cuando me di la vuelta, decidida a regresar a la posada, se escuchó un sonido provenir de la noria. Me quedé quieta. Luego volvió a escucharse. Al parecer era una voz, pero no entendía que era lo que decía. Volvió a escucharse otra vez, y una vez más. Hasta que logré entender lo que decía: "Chihiro".

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. La noria me estaba llamando. Me di la vuelta lentamente, esperando encontrarme con alguien…pero nada. La voz se hizo más nítida, y entonces reparé en que provenía de dentro de la noria. Me volví a acercar, con mucho más miedo que al principio. Y cuando estuve a punto de asomarme, un chorro de agua se disparó hacia el cielo. Yo ahogué un grito, temiendo despertar a la colonia entera.

Entonces, un impulso nació dentro de mí. Alargué un brazo, queriendo tocar el agua. Algo me decía que debía hacerlo. Y mis dedos hicieron contacto, pero no fue con el agua. Exaltada, sentí un tacto del otro lado. Era la piel de una mano. De pronto, un brazo se alarga hacia fuera del agua. Era un brazo humano. Mi corazón comenzó a golpear contra mis costillas. Entonces, poco a poco, fue saliendo. Primero su brazo, después pude divisar su hombro, cubierto por una tela azul. Siguió su nariz, luego su boca y luego su mentón. Sus verdes ojos resplandecieron ante la luz de la luna, encantándome una vez más. Y así de golpe, terminó por salir completamente.

Era él. Era Haku. Aunque ahora lucía muy distinto. Su altura ya no era la misma, ahora yo apenas alcanzaba con la frente su cuello. Su cuerpo se había hecho más adulto. Sus brazos eran más anchos, al igual que su torso. Pero, su mirada seguía siendo la misma: gentil y piadosa, llena de serenidad. Su sonrisa me mostró. Y su voz me dejó escuchar…

-Hola Chihiro…

Era distinta. Ahora se oía más profunda. Yo seguía con la boca abierta, más sorprendida que nunca. Nuestras manos aún seguían unidas.

-Haku…- susurré, parpadeando un poco, recuperando el aliento. Él sonrió más ante la mención de su nombre. Entonces, de un movimiento rápido, me acercó a él. Y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Te he echado de menos- me confesó al oído, mientras que sus brazos apretaban con más fuerza mi compacto cuerpo. Entonces, yo solté un chillido, y lo abracé con igual o más fuerza.

-Y yo a ti, Haku.

El agua dejó de salir, y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Nos separamos, sonriéndonos mutuamente.

-Has crecido, Chihiro.

Reí, nerviosa.

-Igual que tú, Haku.

Y reímos los dos. Él tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas. Y yo lo miré a los ojos. Me sentía tan feliz, tan contenta de volverlo a ver.

-Pensé que ya nunca nos volveríamos a ver- le confesé.

-Habíamos hecho la promesa de volvernos a ver, ¿recuerdas?

Y yo asentí.

-Sí, lo recuerdo Haku. Es sólo que pensé que tú ya la habías olvidado…

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Ardía en deseos de verte otra vez.

Eso me descolocó un poco. Entonces, él se sentía igual que yo. No era la única que se sentía vacía con cada nuevo despertar. Que sentía que algo le faltaba. Y que cada noche soñaba con volvernos a encontrar. Él también lo deseaba. No cabía en mi propia felicidad.

-Haku, yo…

Él me puso atención.

-Me siento tan feliz de verte otra vez.

Sonrió, como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

-Yo también, Chihiro.

Y nos perdimos mutuamente en la mirada del otro. Él por su parte, se hallaba sorprendido con el cambio tan radical que tuve. Ahora ya no era una niña. Ahora era una joven.

-Luces hermosa- me dijo, sonrojando mis mejillas. Apenada, bajé mis ojos un poco.

-T-Tú también luces bien, Haku- confesé, mucho más roja. Y era cierto. Se veía mucho más guapo que cuando éramos niños.

Escuché su sofisticada risa. Luego vino de nuevo el silencio. Sus manos aún sostenían las mías. Subí de nuevo mis ojos hacía los de él. Y al verlos, mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelco. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, y el calor parecía contenerse solo en mis mejillas. Entonces, él volvió a acercarse a mí. Soltó mis manos, y llevó las suyas a mi cintura. Juntó su frente con la mía, quitándome el aliento. Y con sus ojos cerrados, soltó un susurro…

-Te quiero, Chihiro.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Mis manos, sin pensarlo, las posé encima de su ropa, sobre sus clavículas. Entonces, volvió a hablar…

-Kamashi ya lo había mencionado antes; pero entonces, no supe a qué se refería.

Su voz aumentaba mi nerviosismo. El tono que estaba usando, me daba escalofríos. Comenzó a apresarme con más fuerza, y su boca la llevó a mi oído.

-Ahora todo está claro. Yo…

Yo, por la intensidad de los sentimientos que estaba experimentando, me acerqué aún más; llevé mis palmas a su nuca. Ahora su cabello iba un poco más corto, pero mantenía su color verde. Su nuca iba al descubierto.

-…yo te amo, Chihiro.

Mi corazón volvió a detenerse. El calor subió por todas mis extremidades. Él me hizo para atrás ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para verme a la cara. Su expresión era de total seriedad. Supe que hablaba en serio, y qué eso había sido una declaración de amor. Mi rostro se cubrió de rojo totalmente. Mis manos las mantuve en sus hombros.

No podía despegar mis ojos de los de él. Su confesión me había descolocado descaradamente. Él esperaba mi respuesta, paciente. Estaba consciente del shock que me había provocado. Sabía que entonces era un juego de niños, un sentimiento que apenas estaba floreciendo. Pero ahora, con dieciséis años los dos, ese sentimiento había madurado en ambos. Me di cuenta de eso. Ahora, se sentía distinto. En aquél entonces le tenía un cariño incomparable. Pero ahora, sentía algo mucho más profundo. Con ver sus ojos, lo supe. Era nuestro destino, después de todo. Estar siempre juntos. Y amarnos…

Le sonreí.

-Yo también te amo, Haku.

Sí, lo amaba. Más que a nadie. Y no temía demostrarlo.

De pura felicidad, me lancé a sus brazos. Rodeé su cuello con los míos, con fuerza. No cabíamos en nuestro propio regocijo. Me dio vueltas en el aire, igual o más feliz que yo. Y entonces, nos miramos a los ojos. Todo estaba dicho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a mí, y me besó. Suavemente. Yo correspondí a ese beso, contenta, feliz. Era algo que, secretamente, esperaba. Desde que nos conocimos, en aquél río. Y ahora, este fruto, comenzaba a florecer. No sé qué sucederá mañana, pero mientras, esta noche, me olvidaré del futuro, y me perderé en el verde mar de los ojos de Haku…

**FIN**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que me dejen algún comentario, saben que son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta otra. ¡Un beso a todos!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
